


Kinktober 2018

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: A collection of my Kinktober fics whenever I get around to them. Will add fandoms and pairings as I go along. The chapter number corresponds to the day and the title is the prompt for that day.





	Kinktober 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings are as follows:  
> 1: Connor/Gavin Reed  
> 2: Kabuto/Orochimaru  
> 3:  
> 4:  
> 5:  
> 6:  
> 7:  
> 8:  
> 9:  
> 10:  
> 11:  
> 12:  
> 13:  
> 14:  
> 15:  
> 16:  
> 17:  
> 18:  
> 19:  
> 20:  
> 21:  
> 22:  
> 23:  
> 24:  
> 25:  
> 26:  
> 27:  
> 28:  
> 29:  
> 30:  
> 31:

“Connor?!” Gavin was at Eden Club, having had a particularly stressful time at work and needing to...well, destress. He was looking for a partner that appealed to him, and one of the sex bots looked exactly like Connor. It was uncanny, but then again, it wasn’t entirely impossible. For all the androids that deviated because they couldn’t take their lives as sex bots, plenty of androids post-revolution decided to become sex bots. A Connor model could have been one of them. ...Ah, fuck it. He tapped the android on the shoulder, paid him the money, then followed him back to his room and watched as he tucked it safely in a small safe. Much better system than releasing a sex bot from their tube prison, even he had to agree. Once everything was said and done, the android smiled at him.

“Well then. My name is Carter. How would you like me?” Gavin swallowed. Doing this kind of thing with an android that was Connor’s twin was weird, even for him, but god, he needed something to help him get off and forget work for a few minutes. But how did he want to get off? Could he really fuck this Connor look-alike? He hesitated just long enough in answering that the Connor look-alike...Carter, gently guided him to sit on the bed.

“Why don’t you tell me your name?” God, they even knew how to handle anxious clients. These guys were perfect.

“Uh...Gavin.” He swallowed. “Gavin Reed.”

“Alright, Gavin, what brings you here today?”

“Work’s been...kinda shit lately, so, uh...I just...need to, uh…” he nervously huffed a laugh, “...Blow off some stress. ...Weird, right?” God, this android made him feel so awkward! It wasn’t Connor, he told himself. Connor would never wear just underwear. Ever. 

“Ah, you just need something to help you relax?” Gavin shrugged, and Carter smiled gently at him.

“Alright, Gavin, I promise I’ll start slow.” Carter smiled again, moving behind him to start squeezing at the muscles in his shoulders in a tender massage. It felt good, but it really wasn’t the kind of de-stress he needed right now. That was when Carter started shushing him quietly, urging him to relax and gently kissing the back and sides of his neck. Slowly Gavin started to melt, letting his head fall back onto Carter’s shoulder and sighing languidly. As soon as more of his throat was exposed the kisses deepened, getting more and more sensual with each pull on the delicate flesh there, and before he knew it he was hard and wanting more. Damn, these sex bots were good.

“Lie back, Gavin…” He worked himself back on the bed and Carter followed him, crawling overtop of him and reaching down to palm him through his jeans. When he relaxed Carter began to suck on his throat again, teasing him until he was cursing quietly and begging for more. Carter’s hands slid up underneath his shirt, pulling it off of him, and then immediately that mouth he was really starting to love found his chest and began peppering kisses there. Gavin sighed, whimpering again only when Carter’s mouth began to tease the outer edges of the nipple without actually touching them.

“Please…” At his quiet plea Carter obliged, covering his nipple with his mouth and starting to suck on it as he rubbed the other with his free hand. He didn’t linger long, though, moving downwards until he was undoing Gavin’s pants, licking up the side of his member and swallowing him to the hilt. Gavin moaned, clutching at the sheets to try and ground himself as a wave of pleasure rushed over him, and then more as Carter started to suck him and didn’t let up.

“Agh...yes...Yes…” It was so good, too good, he needed to come SO BADLY and Carter seemed intent on making him come. He took him deeply and without mercy, until Gavin was crying out his pleasure and arching to the sky as he released. Gavin collapsed bonelessly to the bed after that, gasping for air, and Carter let him rest for a few moments before he began cleaning.

Look at that, damn androids even knew to let him enjoy the afterglow.

When all was said and done, Carter laid beside him, and when his brain finally returned he blinked.

“How much time have I got left?” Carter smiled sweetly.

“Your time expired about five minutes ago, but I wasn’t about to ruin your pleasure, so I gave you more time, on the house. Don’t worry about it, just relax and get up on your own time.” Gavin flushed.

“That was...sweet of you…”

“I wasn’t about to rush you out of the room the second you had your orgasm. We’re allowed to take liberties like that now. Like I said, don’t worry about it. Gavin smiled, feeling pleasantly boneless and not stressed out for the first time in ages. He sighed, wanting to just close his eyes and go to sleep, but he decided to get up and go home. It wouldn’t be a long taxi ride, anyways. He slowly pushed himself out of the bed, and Carter followed him, smiling.

“Thanks...for tonight.”

“My pleasure, Gavin.”

The next morning Gavin was much more relaxed as he came into work, though he found he had some difficulty looking Connor in the eye. As he sat at his desk, drinking his morning coffee, Gavin overheard a snippet of conversation.

“How was your first time undercover, Connor?”

“It was not unpleasant. I had an...interesting experience.” Gavin had no idea what he was talking about. Deciding it was none of his business, Gavin got up to get another cup of coffee. When he stepped into the break room, Connor followed right behind him.

“In future, detective…” he murmured, making Gavin turn around and pale at the sight of leftover glitter on Connor’s neck, “My services are free. You need only ask.”


End file.
